This invention relates to improvements in riveting and like machines and more particularly to apparatus providing a new approach to controlling a riveting operation. The invention embodiments afford relief from irregularities experienced in such procedures and produce a more uniform and more accurate riveting operation than is presently possible when using the available equipment of the prior art.
A most serious problem experienced in conventional riveting procedures is that which results from excess riveting load. This can cause fracture of a rivet or its improper application. The problem stems in part from the fact that rivets are not precision formed and may vary somewhat in size and configuration. If the riveting apparatus employed, as is often the case, cannot accommodate or compensate for such variations, the results are less than satisfactory. The use of the present invention overcomes this long standing problem. At the same time it enables a riveting machine which is simple to fabricate, more efficient and satisfactory in use, adaptable to a wide variety of applications and unlikely to malfunction.